


A Little Tied Up

by theflyingpeanut



Series: Overwatch Rides Again [16]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Smut, Trans Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova, Trans Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingpeanut/pseuds/theflyingpeanut
Summary: What better way for Ana to celebrate recovering from a back injury than getting tied to a table and fucking both of her girlfriends? Well, perhaps tying them up, but it's always good to switch things up on occasion.





	A Little Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> It's just smut. Like, a little bit of fluff too, but largely just smut. Also a direct follow-up to the last story I put up. So, enjoy.

Angela sighed quietly as she watched Fareeha and Lena disappear down the corridor. The strike Commander had finally been discharged from her care, and Lena had been predictably late to come and meet her. Angela wasn't going to complain about a chance to talk with Fareeha a little more, a chance to go over some of her ideas about how to use Overwatch's resources for good. Still, she'd had other plans for the evening, and she wanted as much time for them as possible. Between looking after Fareeha and waiting for Ana's back to recover, she hadn't had a lot of time to spend with her partners, something she was planning to make up for that night.

Admittedly, even that reduced time with Aleks and Ana was more than she'd spent with any partner for years. Her research and field work had taken up almost every minute of her life for years, and she'd rarely had the chance for anything more than the occasional quick fuck. Back then, having a partner she actually had a meal with would have been more than she could have hoped for. She was still glad to have that, but she wanted more. She'd gotten used to waking up with people she cared about, to feeling them at her side as she drifted to sleep. To tender touches throughout the day, little kisses and affectionate words as they ate their meals. She knew they'd be busy again soon, that there'd be periods where she'd have to go without those pleasures. That just made it all the more important that she made proper use of the times when there weren't too many other distractions.

Angela stood outside the door of her office for a moment after she arrived, listening hard for any sounds from within. The rooms were relatively well sound-proofed, and there was a reasonable chance that Aleks and Ana would have waited for her before getting started with anything. Still, there was always a certain fun to be had in guessing out what the two of them were doing based on what sounds they were making. Enough fun that she was a little disappointed to hear absolutely nothing from within, even if it didn't necessarily mean that was nothing was happening. It certainly wouldn't be the first time Ana had found a way to silence Aleks.

Kisses had certainly always been an effective way of keeping her quiet, but it was also a little bit less than she'd expected to see when she entered. It was still a pleasant sight, though. Angela watched the two of them slowly pull apart as she closed the door behind her, almost tempted to give up on the original plan. Almost tempted.

“You know, I'd honestly expected the two of you to be a little bit further along by the time I got here. At the very least, I thought there might be a few less clothes involved by now.” Ana grinned as Aleks blushed, pecking her on the cheek before rising from her seat.

“I mean, this is your idea. We're not so rude as to start without you, tempting as it might be.” Angela raised an eyebrow as she moved towards her, letting herself be pulled into an embrace. Ana might not be as strong as Aleks, but Angela was still always impressed by how much strength she still had in her. It made the thought of tying her down all the more exciting. “Plus, if I'm being honest, we wouldn't have gotten far if we had gotten impatient. Aleks really needs someone who can show her the ropes.”

“That's the second time she's used that. It's not gotten any better.” She heard Ana huff as Aleks' arms wrapped around the two of them, gently pressing them all together. “She's not really wrong, but being right doesn't have much to do with being funny.” Angela giggled, resting her forehead against Ana's and smiling.

“I think it's a bit better than she's giving you credit for. Might even be good enough to deserve a reward.” She heard Aleks chuckling, and watched Ana roll her eye as she started to grin.

“Not to be arrogant, but I'm reasonably sure that you two are the ones getting the reward here.” Angela felt Ana's hands running over her back, felt breath brush over her lips as she moved even closer. “There aren't many people in this world who'll get a chance to do this with me. You should be feeling honoured.”

“Oh, I'm well aware of that.” Blood pounded through her skull as she kissed Ana, closing her eyes and concentrating on not making a sound. Feeling Ana's tongue brushing over her lips made it a difficult task, one that wasn't helped by Aleks' hands rubbing at her shoulders. She broke it off before it went too far, taking a breath as she backed away from her partners. “Right. Perhaps this would be a good time to show you just how very much I appreciate this particular honour?”

“Seems as good a time as any.” Aleks leaned down over Ana's shoulder, hugging her from behind as she smiled at Angela. “She's not entirely wrong about me needing some help, though. This'll probably go better if you take the lead.”

“To be honest, I might have been expecting that. You're a fine leader, but, well… Not for something like this.” Ana snorted, and Angela saw Aleks' cheeks start to glow before she stepped past her, moving towards the ropes that had been left on her desk. There was plenty more in her room, but she doubted there'd be any call for it that night. Aleks might not have been able to do any of the work with it, but she'd fished out enough to make sure that Ana would be well secured. “So. Ana. Are you sure we're fine to do this here, or would you prefer to go somewhere more private?” No one would be able to walk in on them in her office, not with the door locked behind her. That didn't stop it from being a somewhat public place, and she wanted to be sure Ana was OK with that before they got started.

“If I wanted to be somewhere else, then I would have told you. I've never really been one to be quiet about my desires.” Ana smiled and slipped from Aleks' embrace, moving to Angela and gently cupping her face. “I appreciate the concern, though. It's very sweet.” She felt her cheeks burn at Ana's touch, and hoped against hope that it wasn't as obvious as she knew it was. She didn't mind it when Ana made her blush, but it wasn't the best look when she was going to be the one in control.

“Good. Excellent. In that case, we should probably get started.” Angela gestured towards the examination table, trying to ignore Ana's chuckle as she walked past. She looked at Aleks, grateful to see that she wasn't the only one still blushing. “Are you ready to get started?”

“I'm always ready. Just show me what to do.” Angela nodded, smiling reaching and up for Aleks' face. It was always nice to feel how hot she got when they were together. Always felt good to see how quickly her composure could disappear. Angela turned back to Ana, watching her smile at the two of them, legs dangling from the table.

“So, are you two going to do anything soon? This is all qsomewhat new, so I'm very interested to see what you've got in store for me.” Ana wasn't alone in that. Angela was used to being in charge, was used to taking the lead. Not with Ana, though. She'd thought about it for a long time. Thought about what she might do if she ever got a chance to boss her around. Still, even now that she had the chance, it still felt like Ana was still in control, at least in part. It was what she expected, and she couldn't deny that it was fun. It was also something she'd never really dealt with before.

“If you could lay down on the table, then you can see exactly what I've got planned.” Ana nodded and grinned, laying back with both hands crossed behind her head. Angela walked to her side, pulling out a length of rope between her hands. “How attached are you to that clothing?” She wouldn't have even thought of it if Ana was wearing anything other than jogging bottoms and a t-shirt. She wouldn't have dared to hope.

“Not very. They're comfortable, but they don't mean anything to me.” Angela turned to Aleks, grinning and nodding towards her the scalpels next to the table. “If you're going to damage them, then you're going to replace them. Do you understand that?” Aleks snorted, passing one to Angela and grinning down at Ana.

“I'll make sure to get you something lovely. You'll like it a lot more than these. Trust me.” Angela watched Ana reach up to grab Aleks' hand, smirking and pulling it down to her chest.

“Think of something you'd like to see me in later. I'm sure I'll enjoy it just as much as you.” Aleks' face started to glow, and Angela sighed, grabbing Ana's other hands and pushing it gently onto the bed.

“If you're quite done, then we can get you secured to this thing.” She slipped a rope round Ana's wrist, listening to her laugh as she secured it firmly to the bed.

“If you're waiting for me to finish teasing the two of you, then I doubt that you'll ever get this started.” She met Ana's gaze for a moment, shaking her head as she walked round to her other side, pulling her wrist away from Aleks. “If you don't mind me asking, why exactly do you have this table in your office? Do you ever use it for patients?”

“Examinations and such, yes. I've never actually done this with a patient. At least, I hadn't before you got here.” She finished the knot, stepping away from the table with a satisfied smile. “I had Winston bring this from my old office. It's hard to get hold of a table with this many openings to thread a rope through. I didn't want to go through the trouble of replacing it.”

“Ah. So, uh, not your first time doing this, then?” Angela looked back up at Aleks, grinning as her cheeks grew redder. “You don't have to share, of course. I was just interested, is all. Never mind.”

“I've used it a few times. Not for a while, but it was always interesting to be able to take someone back to my office instead of whatever flat I was staying in.” Her office had changed location almost as much as her home since Overwatch had disbanded. Still, she'd been able to keep hold of most of it's contents, and it had felt more comfortable than anywhere else she could stay. At least, it had till she'd come back to Overwatch. Till she'd starting seeing Aleks and Ana. “Are your arms comfortable? Are you feeling any pain or numbness?”

“Not at all. This may be the most comfortable I've ever been while restrained. Congratulations are in order.” Angela grinned as she moved towards her feet, spreading them apart as she pulled out another length of rope. “I notice this isn't quite as elaborate as what you do with Aleks. Is there a reason for that?”

“This suits the table better. Suits the room better. It's important to maintain the right atmosphere for this kind of thing.” Her cheeks burned as she secured Ana's legs to the table, fingers brushing over her calf with each twist of the rope.

“Hard to be fancy when we're in public like this. At least, I always get far too nervy about it.” Aleks' voice was hushed, and Angela lifted her head to see her staring down at Ana with a smile. She was gently stroking her cheek, and it almost could have been a tender moment if not for the wicked grin Ana was sporting.

“You know, nervy can be a lot of fun if you do it right. Something for us to keep in mind, Angela.” Aleks' face started to glow bright red, and Ana chuckled, planting a gentle kiss on her hand. Angela stared at them for a moment before finishing the knots and walking back around the table.

“I'm still amazed that you can have the exact same dynamic no matter which one of you is tied up. It's impressive, in a way.” She stopped at Ana's shoulder, smiling down at her as she pulled the scalpel from her pocket. “I'm about to get started, so I just want to make a final check. Are you really fine with this?”

“You are so much worse at this with me than with Aleks. It's adorable.” Angela bit her lip as she heard Aleks start to laugh, hoping her blush wasn't as obvious as it felt. “I'm fine with this. I trust you, and I wouldn't be here if I didn't. So, you know. Stop worrying so much. I'll say the safe-word if I change my mind.”

“Good. Alright. Well, just stay still then. Wouldn't want to catch you with this. I don't think that would do anything for any of us.” She was about to start cutting through her shirt when she had a thought, and moved down to Ana's trousers with a grin. “I'll take care of these first. I think you should be able to manage her top by yourself, Aleks.”

“Oh?” Angela looked up at them both, biting her lip as she started cutting a line down Ana's trousers, grateful to see her suck in a breath when she began. Aleks stared at her for a moment before a grin spread over her face, and she gripped Ana's shirt in both hands, turning to look down at her.

“Let me know when it's safe to go.” Angela nodded at the sounds of Aleks' voice, concentrating on her work once again. Her scalpel slid further down Ana's trousers, exposing more and more flesh till she finally reached the bottom. She could see Ana's chest rise as the fabric fell away and she ran her fingers back up her leg, brushing over every scar and mark she could find on the way.

“Alright. That's one leg finished. You can go now.” Angela watched Aleks lean down over Ana's face, watched her plant a gentle kiss on her lips as her arms flexed. Suddenly, the shirt ripped down the middle, leaving Ana's body completely uncovered. Angela heard Ana gasp as it tore, could see her eye widen for a moment as Aleks leaned down for another kiss. Heat started to pool in her stomach, and she bit her lip as Aleks stood back up, hands gently cupping both sides of Ana's face.

“Well. That was...” Angela trailed off, watching Ana grin as her chest heaved.

“I'm going to have you do that to Angela some day. Not fair to keep all this fun to myself.” Angela gulped, biting her lip as she got to work on the other leg. She touched the metal against Ana's skin on occasion, fighting off the urge to chuckle at the way she sucked in a breath each time. She'd never seen Ana be this vulnerable. She'd never seen her give up this much control, even if she could stop it whenever she wanted with a single word. She finished cutting through the fabric, pulling what was left away and grinning across at Ana.

“There we go. Finally done. How did you find that?” She watched a bead of sweat travelling down Ana's face, watched her close her eye for a moment as her breathing slowed again. Aleks was smiling down at her, still stroking her thumbs down her cheeks. It was sweet, even if some of the sweetness was taken away by the ropes. “Hope it wasn't too much for you. We've barely gotten started.”

“I'm fine. That was just a first, is all. I'm usually the one with the knife when this happens.” Ana lifted her head, grinning and licking her lips as Angela stroked her leg. “So, what do you want to do next? I'm sure you've had plenty of time to think about it. Plenty of time to imagine it.”

“I've had a few ideas. Had a few thoughts on what I could do with you.” It was something of an understatement. It hadn't been an obsessive thing, but she'd been thinking about Ana on and off for most of her life. Ever since she'd realized she liked women. Since she'd realized she was one. The real thing had been different from her dreams. It had been better. That didn't mean she wasn't going to indulge in some of her fantasies while she had the chance.

“What do you want me to do?” She met Aleks' gaze, watched her smile grow as her thumbs traced across Ana's lips. Before they'd gotten together, she'd always expected Aleks to be rough in the bedroom. Always expected her to be controlling. That she was such a gentle giant had truly been a wonderful surprise. “C'mon Angela. I've got some ideas, but I figure yours will be much more interesting.”

“Such a flatterer. You can come round here, for now. We'll find a good use for that mouth.” Angela smirked as Ana's face lit up, stepping to the side and letting Aleks take her place. “Once I tell you to, you can start going down on her. Don't stop till I tell you. We're going to see exactly how much Ana can take.” Aleks nodded, and Angela walked to the head of the table. Ana was staring up at her, grin growing wider by the second.

“I'm not saying I don't approve of this plan, but I'm interested to know why I had to be tied up. Seems like you could have just sat me on her face for a while if this was all you wanted to do with me.” Angela smiled, leaning down to her ear and brushing her lips over it. Angela felt more heat pooling in her stomach as Ana shuddered, and she bit back a moan, not wanting to ruin whatever illusion of control she'd managed to build.

“I'm going to sit on your face while Aleks goes down on you, and you're going to try and make me cum as much as you possibly can. If you cum more than I do, then you can stay here till the morning. That's why you're tied up.” She saw Ana's eye widen as she stood back up, and felt her stomach start to twist in knots. “You don't have to agree, of course. We can find other things to do if you don't think you'll be up for this.”

“If I didn't know you better, I'd almost think you were taking advantage of my stubbornness.” Angela stroked her cheek, still feeling nervous as she watched Ana bite her lip. She didn't think she could possibly pressure Ana into anything, but that didn't mean she wouldn't worry about it. Worrying was practically her thing, even if there wasn't a sensible reason for it. “I'm not one to turn down a challenge, even if it isn't that difficult.”

“Oh? So you're confident, then?” Ana chuckled, and Angela felt another wave of heat wash through her.

“Very confident. I know what I'm good at, and I'm good at making you cum. I've got nothing to worry about.”

“Someone's cocky.” Angela looked up at Aleks at the sound of her voice, watching her lick her lip as her hands moved to Ana's thighs.

“She really is.” Angela stepped back from the table, staring at Aleks as she slipped off her lab coat and threw it towards a chair. “You can start. I'm sure she'll be able to catch up soon enough.” A grin flashed across Aleks' face, and she leaned down to Ana's stomach, kissing her way across it. Angela turned around, listening to Ana suck in a breath as she slowly unbuttoned her shirt.

It was hard for Angela to take her time. Hard for her to listen to Ana's breathing grow heavier and not rush back to join in. It took a level of self control she was glad to confirm she had to stand there, slowly stripping off her clothes and fighting the urge to turn around and stare. She wasn't sure she'd have been able to manage it a few years ago. Wasn't sure she'd have the strength to stay away from Ana, even if it was only for a moment. Still, it was going to be worth the wait. Ana might still be in control, but Angela was still going to enjoy setting the pace. She was still going to enjoy taking charge in whatever little ways she could, now that she finally had the chance.

With her clothes set aside, she closed her eyes, steadying her breathing and feeling the cool air brush over her skin. She listened to the sounds behind her, the squishing and the kissing. She felt heat flowing through her body, felt a tingle running over her skin as she listened to Ana's little gasps, to the quiet moans that escaped her. It felt good to be hear how much she was enjoying this. It felt good to know that things were going well, even if they'd barely gotten started.

Angela slowly turned, biting her lip as she walked back towards the table, unable to look away from her partners. Aleks was leaning over the bottom of the table, one hand moving over Ana's bodies, the other between her legs with her head. Angela met Aleks' gaze for a moment, saw the excitement in her eyes as she ate Ana out, and she almost felt jealous of her for a moment. Almost.

“Glad to see you two are enjoying yourselves.” She grinned as she heard Aleks hum, and turned her gaze down to Ana. She was biting her lip, eye squeezed shut as a sheen of sweat formed on her skin. Angela looked over the scars across her body and face, the wrinkles and stretch marks and the little rolls. All the wonderful, beautiful little imperfections. She reached out to cup Ana's cheek, letting her thumb brush past he edge of the scar around her eye. “You look wonderful, Ana.”

“Such a flatterer. Not sure what more you're trying to get out of me, but I still… Uh...” Angela watched her back arch as she trailed off, and couldn't bite back a chuckle. She moved round to her side, turning her back to Aleks as she climbed onto the table. She knelt over her head, legs framing her face as she held herself just above her mouth. Ana opened her eye, staring up at her and grinning back. “So… uh... fuck.” Angela bit her lip as she felt her squirm, slipping a hand through Ana's hair and gripping it slightly. Not as tight as she would with Aleks, of course. She still wasn't brave enough for that, but she could still keep hold of her a little. She could still have a lot of fun with that.

“My turn for some fun.” She lowered herself onto Ana's face, glad to cut off the little giggle she heard before she made contact. “There are better things to do with your mouth than laugh. One better thing, at least.” Angela felt Ana shake under her, heard a little chuckle escape from between her legs, and she sighed, not bothering to try again. Ana was just letting her know that she was still in control. No point complaining about that when she was still going to get what she wanted.

The laughter quickly left her mind when she felt Ana's tongue drag through her labia. She bit her lip hard, holding in a moan as a spark shot through her body, as her hand gripped Ana's hair a little tighter. It had been far too long since they'd done this. Not much more than a couple of weeks, perhaps, but still far too long. Angela hadn't forgotten how good Ana was, how wonderful she felt between her legs. She was always going to appreciate a reminder, though.

She closed her eyes, concentrating on the feel of Ana's lips pressed against her pussy, of her tongue, of the way she shuddered and moaned against her. She felt Aleks' hand brush against her back for a moment, sending another spark through her as Ana sucked gently on her labia, as her tongue slipped inside of her. She ground against Ana's face, letting a little whimper escape her lips as she felt her nose brush against her clit.

“You're doing so well, Ana. You really are trying hard, aren't you?” Angela stared down at her, lifting herself up slightly, shuddering as she felt Ana try to move with her. She gripped her hair a little tighter, pushing her back onto the table with a grin. “Eager too. Very pleasing.”

“Rude. You should show some respect for...” Ana trailed off, face screwing up and a moan slipping from her lips. Angela turned her head and watched her legs pull at their bonds, trying desperately to clamp around Aleks' head. “Elders. Respect your elders.” Angela turned back, grinning and watching her pant for breath.

“Of course. I wouldn't dream of doing otherwise.” She stroked Ana's hair, lowering herself back down and sighing as she felt her go back to work. “This really is a role reversal. We should try it more often. You seem to be enjoying it as much as me.” Angela had no doubt that she'd be the one tied up some time soon. Ana might have been enjoying herself, but that didn't mean she wouldn't be back on top soon enough. Knowing that, she was going to get as much out of being in control as she could. Who could say when she'd get the chance to do it again.

Angela kept staring into Ana's eye, squeezing her thighs round her head and taking a tighter hold of her hair. She felt Ana moan into her, felt her shudder and squirm as her arms jerked at the ropes holding her down. Electricity raced over her skin as Ana's tongue circled her clit, and she shifted forward, unable to hide the whimper that escaped her lips. She'd almost forgotten what she was trying to do. Almost forgotten that she wanted Ana to cum before she did. If that wasn't going to happen, then she'd have to make Ana work a lot harder for it. She turned back to Aleks, biting her lip as she felt Ana's tongue drag through her labia again.

“How are you feeling, Aleks? Are you enjoying yourself?” Angela grinned as she heard Aleks moan appreciatively, reaching back to grip her hair. She pulled her harder into Ana, closing her eyes as she felt her shudder beneath her. “Good. I think Ana's feeling it too, so just keep going. We're nearly done our job.”

Angela turned back to face Ana, mouth opening to say something when she felt a shock run through her body. A low, long moan escaped her throat as she felt Ana's lips seal round her clit, as she felt her start to suck hard. She shuddered, gripping Ana and Aleks' hair even tighter as she felt warmth wash over her, as she reached her peak. Her muscles tightened, legs squeezing around Ana's head as she came. She squeezed her eyes shut tight, whimpering and shaking, almost feeling like she was about to fall from the table.

Angela panted for breath, feeling a hand round her waist and hearing a chuckle turn to a moan from between her legs. She wanted to say something to Ana, wanted to reassert control. That would have to wait, though. Wait till her body stopped burning, till she could catch her breath again. She forced her eyes open, staring down at Ana, watching her face screw up and feeling her body shudder, and she grinned weakly. At least she wasn't the only one to cum. She was still the first, though, and she had no doubt that Ana would make sure she was well aware of it.

“Should I keep going?” At the sound of Aleks' voice, Angela let go of her hair, giving a weak thumbs-up before her hand dropped to the table. She watched Ana squirm under her, grateful for the momentary respite from the pleasure. She'd be sitting back on her face soon enough, but any lead she could get on Ana would be more than welcome.

“Do it. I'm sure Ana can keep going for a while yet.” Ana was still panting, though apparently she still had enough energy to grin and lift her head from the table. Angela pulled back a little further, biting her lip as she felt warm breath washing over her pussy. “Yes. Yes, she's still got plenty of energy left. She can still take plenty more.”

“Hopefully you can too.” Angela shuddered as Ana spoke, feeling more breath wash over her. She looked as though she was about to say more, but Angela heard Aleks hum behind her, and Ana fell back onto the table. Her eye shut tight and a moan slipped from her lips as she turned her head into Angela's thigh. She bit her lip as she felt Ana's teeth brush against her skin, as she watched her suck and bite at her flesh.

Angela wondered how red she looked. She wondered what Ana would see on her face when she sat back down on her mouth. She wondered just how confident Ana was that she was going to win this little game. She closed her eyes, lowering herself and whining as she started grinding against the side of her face, trying not to think too hard about it. Trying not to think about how much harder this seemed to be for her than it was for Ana.

“I can keep going for as long as you can.” She could do that much. She was sure of that. All she had to do was stop herself from having too many orgasms. All she had to do was hold herself off of Ana's face from time to time. All she had to do was stop letting Ana Amari eat her out when she got close to cumming.

Angela felt Ana's tongue circle her clit, felt Aleks' hand brushing down her back, and she shuddered again. She'd just have to push herself up soon. Before she got too close again. How hard could it possibly be?

~

“Enough.” Angela could barely feel her legs as she fell back onto Ana's body. Could barely feel anything at all. She didn't know how long they'd been going. Didn't know how long Ana had been eating her out. All that she knew was that she'd won. She'd had less orgasms than Ana. Not what she'd normally consider a victory, but it meant a lot to her. More than she could really say.

“How do you feel? Do you need any help?” Angela smiled as she heard Aleks speak, shaking her head slowly. Part of her wanted a hand, wanted someone to lift her off the table and carry her to bed. She couldn't ask for that yet, though. Not till they were away from Ana. She doubted she'd ever ever stop being teased about it otherwise.

“Wonderful. Very refreshed. How about you, Ana? Feeling tired?” She heard some mumbling from between her legs, and she grinned up at Aleks. Ana had stopped saying much at all a little while ago, aside from occasional confirmations that she was happy to continue. Angela wasn't sure if it was because the pleasure was getting too much for her, or because she was concentrating too hard on eating her out. A combination of both, she imagined. She'd certainly hadn't let up on pleasuring her at any point. At least, not when she'd had a choice in the matter.

“Cheater.” Angela shook her head as she heard Ana gasp the word out, slowly pushing herself back into a sitting position. She knew that the only reason she'd won was because she'd been able to lift herself up when she'd had to. That she'd been able to have an occasional break from the pleasure, something Ana hadn't been afforded. She might have felt a little bad about it if it weren't for the smile plastered across Ana's face. It was a lot cheekier than Angela was used to when she was topping someone, but it was still a lot more than she'd ever dreamed of seeing from Ana.

“No need to be a sore loser. Wouldn't be near as fun if we were playing fair.” Ana grunted, seemingly unable to muster the energy to move at all. Instead, she just lay there, staring up at the ceiling while Angela slipped from the table. Her legs shook as she touched the ground, and she was extremely grateful for the feel of Aleks' hands around her waist, holding her steady.

“Are you feeling alright, Angela? Do you need any help?” Angela felt heat rushing to her cheeks again as Ana chuckled between pants, and shook her head up at Alex.

“I'll be fine. Just a bit of head rush. It happens when I've been sitting for that long.” She heard Ana snort again, and looked down at her, a smirk growing on her face. “I do hope you're comfortable. You'll be staying there for a while.” She watched Ana bite her lip, tugging weakly at her ropes before grinning weakly up at her.

“Aleks. Untie me.” Angela shook her head, starting to chuckle till she felt Aleks hands leave her sides. She turned, staring as Aleks moved to the bottom of the table.

“Wait. What are you doing?” Aleks shrugged, reaching down for the ropes.

“She asked to be untied. I'm untying her.” Angela stared, feeling her face start to burn as Ana chuckled next to her. Ana's laughter soon died away though, and she noticed Aleks' hands resting on the table. “At least, I will once she tells me why she wants to be untied. Not like her to back out of an agreement, after all.” Angela grinned, leaning over Ana and desperately trying to hide how hard it was to stay standing.

“Ah. Yes, that seems fair. There must be a good reason if you're trying to get out of this. Not like you not to keep to your word, is it?” She wasn't going to argue if Ana wanted out. Still, she hadn't said their safe-word yet. It could still all be part of the game. No point ending things just yet.

“I… Look, I just…” Ana trailed off, sighing and closing her eye. “Banana.” Angela watched her frown as she spoke, trying not to chuckle as Aleks started untying the ropes. “Need a better safe-word. One that's less silly.”

“Maybe. Still, sex is silly. No problem leaning into that. Are you feeling alright?” Angela stroked Ana's cheek, smiling down at her and fighting hard not to fall back into a chair. She hadn't realized just how tired she was at first. Hadn't realised just how hard Ana had pushed her.

“Starting to feel stiff. Nothing serious yet, but...” Ana trailed off again, taking another deep breath. She shook her legs a little as Aleks untied them, but she mostly seemed content to just lay still. Angela frowned, running a hand through her hair as Aleks moved to her hands.

“You should have said something. We don't want you getting hurt again. Your back's only just gotten better, and I'd much rather have you fit than have you tied up.” Ana opened her eye, meeting her gaze and smiling a little as Aleks worked on the last knot.

“How sweet. I was fine during it, though. More than fine, in fact. Aleks was very, very enthusiastic.” She watched Ana smile wider as Aleks chuckled next to her, and felt a little bit of pride at the praise. Things had gone well up till now, and that was still impressive. “Couldn't make the night, though. I'm pretty sure of that.”

“No shame in that. I get uncomfortable when I'm tied up all night, and I'm the fittest person here.” Ana turned to stare at Aleks, and Angela joined her, watching her cheeks redden as she pulled the last rope away. “What? You're not the first people to tie me up. You're not the first partners I've had who thought about it.”

“Definitely thinking about it right now.” Angela nodded as she heard Ana spoke, still staring at Aleks. Her face glowed brighter as she stepped back from the table, before she started grinning and glancing between the two of them.

“If either of you can tie me up right now, then you can leave me here as long as you want.” Aleks held the rope out, and Angela bit her lip, wishing that she had the energy to move to her. That she had the energy to do anything other than lean against the table and stare.

“A tempting offer. Not tonight, though. I'd rather just sleep.” Aleks nodded, a low, warm chuckle escaping her lips as she set the rope down on the table and threw a robe across to Ana. Angela smiled, feeling a touch of relief as she helped Ana pull it on. It would have been somewhat embarrassing if she'd been the one who'd shot that down. If she'd been the one who was too tired to keep going.

“I suppose we can do it another time.” She smirked down at Ana, stepping back from the table and feeling her legs quiver. “After all, we've worked you hard tonight. No need to add any more strain. Not when you're feeling delicate.” Ana rolled her eye, but she was still smiling as she pushed herself up on her elbows. A smile that disappeared with her rise, ending with a frown and a sigh as she swung her legs off the table.

“Could you carry me Aleks? I don't think I can walk.” Aleks stared for a moment, a massive grin slowly stretching across her face. “Don't look at me like that. Did this kind of thing all the time when I was younger. I know my limits, and I know when it's better to ask a big, strong woman to carry you to bed. So, you know. Don't start getting cheeky. Not if you don't want to be taught a lesson.”

“I love your lessons, though. So much experience. So much knowledge. One of the best benefits of dating older women.” Ana rolled her eye, though her sigh turned into a laugh as Aleks scooped her up, holding her tight in one arm. “There we go. Hope it's comfortable.”

“Very. I'd let you try, but I think it'd put my back out for good.” Angela chuckled, slowly leaning over to grab her trousers, trying to ignore how weak her legs felt. She just needed to get dressed. Just needed to walk back up to their room and fall into bed. She could be tired then. She could let herself properly recover then. She could-

“Do you need a hand?” Heat washed through her at the sound of Ana's voice, and she looked up to see both her and Aleks smirking down at her. “I think it would be best not to leave those in your office. Not on the floor, at least.” Ana pointed to her side, and Angela followed her finger, feeling her cheeks start to burn. She'd almost got her trousers up. Almost managed to stay steady throughout that ordeal. She'd just forgotten to put her panties on first, is all.

“Oh. I… Could you grab those, Aleks?” Aleks snorted and nodded, still holding Ana in one hand as she leaned down to pick them up. “Thank you. I'm, uh… I'm a little bit more tired than I thought.”

“Of course you are. I always give as good as I get. At least, I give as good as I can when I'm tied down.” Angela smiled weakly, gradually pulling up her trousers completely and standing up straight. Her legs still felt weak. Her whole body felt weak and tired and a little sore. In a good way, a wonderful, warm way, but still a way that was making the thought of walking across the base extremely unpleasant.

“Aleks. Could you, uh, well, carry me too?” Aleks grinned and moved to her, Ana chuckling quietly as she was lifted in the other arm. She felt Aleks' hand squeeze her bottom as she relaxed into her side. “This is nice.” Nice, but still a little embarrassing.

“I could get used to this. I feel like being carried around by a big, muscular woman could be an excellent part of my retirement.”

“Can just ask. Always happy to help. Always happy for a chance to feel you two up.” Angela felt another squeeze, and met the smile growing on Ana's face with one of her own.

“You were very good today, Angela. A little nervous, but still good. Still quite controlling.” Angela nodded, closing her eyes and resting against Aleks' shoulder. “Next time, you'll be tied to that table all night. Hope you're looking forward to it.” She opened eyes, watching Ana smirk and close her own.

“I'm looking forward to it. See if you can match up to my standard.” Ana snorted, eye still shut tight. She kept staring at her for a bit, trying to fight off the tiredness as Aleks carried them both through the thankfully empty base. Trying to stay awake long enough to cuddle up with both of them, to tell them how much she cared about them, how well they’d done. “Both did very well. Proud of you both.” She closed her eyes, opening them and yawning as she was placed in the bed. Must have nodded off for a moment. Missed the journey.

“You should both sleep now. Did a lot today. Need your rest to do a lot tomorrow.” She heard Ana mumbling next to her, felt an arm slip over her chest as Aleks cuddled into her other side.

“Thanks. You too. Gonna need your strength. Carry us to breakfast.” Angela smiled weakly as Ana let out a muffled laugh, one that quickly turned to a snore. She felt a kiss on cheek as her eyes closed, as Aleks' arm wrapped around her and Ana, squeezing them together. She couldn't remember it feeling like this after her sessions with other people. Couldn't remember feeling so safe. So loved. Couldn't remember feeling like there'd ever be more to it than just a bit of fun.

She'd never really been in a relationship with any of them, to be fair. She'd barely ever seen any of them again. Still, it was a nice thing to think about as she went to sleep. Nice to think about how in love she was as she closed her eyes and tried to slip into darkness.

It was nice to think about Ana's thigh pressing between her legs too, but that was going to help her with the sleep. Not even slightly.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at theflyingpeanutwritesthings.tumblr.com if you want to. I post about gay stuff, overwatch stuff, and other stuff when I feel like it.


End file.
